fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokémon Anima
Pok mon Anima is a Pok mon game developed by Pyro Enterprizes, meant to be a semi-reboot of the series and a reimagining of it from the director's point of view. It introduces approximately 120 new Pok mon, and introduces new mechanics while changing and rebalancing old ones such as Z-Moves. Its mascots have not been revealed yet, but due to the fact that the game does not possess multiple versions like other Pok mon games, it is entirely possible that there may only be one legendary mascot. Gameplay Gameplay in is similar to the Generation 7 entries of Sun and Moon. The game remains on a full 3D plane of control, and running can be achieved at the start of the game simply by holding B. Running is more important in this installment, as it allows the user to perform limited parkour and is governed by a Stamina Meter similar to that of The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. Other actions, such as swimming without an aquatic Ride Pok mon, pulling heavy objects, or climbing drain the gauge as well. The gauge can be extended by consuming a Nirvana Fruit, obtained after certin intervals in the story and allowing the player to access more things. Battle gameplay is largely unchanged from past entries, save a UI update. The Fight button has been completely removed from the equation, all four moves that a Pok mon possesses being displayed alongside the Tactics (containing the Switch and Run tabs from previous titles) and Items tabs. As in Sun and Moon, you can tap a Pok mon on either team to view their Ability (if it has been shown) and their stat increases or decreases. There are many small elements changed in terms of how moves and abilities function, but the largest change to battle is the addition of Anima Shards, special Nazhican relics obtained throughout the story. There are approximately 42 Anima Shards in total, and unlike Z-Crystals and Mega Evolutions, are equipped to the player rather than the Pok mon in their party. Each Anima Shard radiates a passive buff over the entire party, such as a percentile stat increase, immunity to certain statuses, or other stranger effects. Z-Moves have been reworked and balanced via the addition of Z-Charge. All Z-Moves require 1000 units of Z-Charge, which is generated by utilizing normal attacks. The algorithm for Z-Charge generation is as follows: Charge Generated = (200 - Move Base Power) X 1.2 if Same-Type Attack Bonus This rework means that Z-Moves will no longer auto-regenerate after battle like in their debut, but also means that if weak enough moves are used that multiple Z-moves can be used per battle. As in previous games, a Pok mon must be holding a Z-Crystal of a specific type to use that Z-Move. Mega Evolution has been completely removed, having been replaced with the Synergium Z Z-Crystal. This unique Z-Crystal is compatible with any Pok mon and overwrites any and all moves with the Z-Evolution Z-Move. Z-Evolution gives the user Pok mon a BST stat boost comparable to that of a Mega Evolution, adding 120 points evenly to their stat total. Changes from Past Entries Types *'Fire' moves now deal super effective damage to Ground-types. *'Electric' moves now deal super effective damage to Bug and Steel-types. *'Electric'-type Pok mon now resist Steel-type moves. *'Bug' moves now deal neutral damage to Poison and Fairy-types. *'Bug' moves now deal super effective damage to Fighting-types. *'Poison' moves now deal super effective damage to Water-types. *'Poison'-type Pok mon now resist Water-type moves. *'Ghost' moves now deal super effective damage to Fairy-types. *'Steel' moves now deal super effective damage to Dragon-types. *'Fairy' moves now deal super effective damage to Ghost-types. Moves Abilities Pok mon *Nihilego's Ability has changed from Beast Boost to Ultra Mutation, and it has also learned Stone Edge, Gunk Shot, Acid Spray, and Neurotoxin. *Buzzwole's Ability has changed from Beast Boost to Compound Eyes, and it has learned Strength Sap. *Pheromosa's Ability has changed from Beast Boost to Queenly Majesty, and it has also learned Omni Attract. *Xurkitree's Ability has changed from Beast Boost to Lightningrod, and it has learned Psychic and Solar Blade. *Kartana's Ability has changed from Beast Boost to Retaliation, and it has also learned Bullet Punch, Metal Claw, and Steel Wing. *Celesteela's Ability has changed from Beast Boost to Impact Force, and it has also learned Hyper Beam and Liftoff. *Guzzlord's Ability has changed from Beast Boost to Lifetaker, and it has also learned Recover, Dragon Pulse, and Dragon Claw. Story The story begins with your character customizing the settings on their recently obtained Pok Tek Data Storage Device, the game's variant on the Pok tch. This is where the player may enter the character's name, gender, and base customization option such as hair color and skin tone. Upon the customization being completed, the player character puts the Pok Tek away, revealing them to be travelling somewhere via train. As the train slows down and finally stops, they get up and exit into a large train station, plenty of people milling about. Looking through the crowd, they eventually spot a woman wearing a yellow dress waving to them, and the two rush together and share a hug before the woman leads them out of the station. The scene cuts to them inside a mid-sized house, reminiscent of traditional Mexican architecture. The player is given time to settle in and unpack before they receive a call on their Pok Tek. The number is unfamiliar, but they open the call anyways; it's the regional Pok mon professor, Professor Mesquite. After dropping some of their things off in their room, the player runs from the house and is introduced to the starting town, Corazo Town. The player exits town, doing down a nearby dirt road and eventually finds a teen in red and orange clothes alongside a woman with a lab coat and light blue dress, talking with a black and red dragon-like Pok mon. As the Pok mon flies off, the two turn around to address the player, with the woman giving them a hug. ---- Time passes as the player spends time with their mother, reminiscing about the former's childhood and what had happened over the past few years. Charity almost breaks into tears thinking of what her child will grow up to be, and she embraces them in a big hug, welcoming them back to Nazhico. On that note, Mesquite, Sage, and Alex enter the house, showing that the town's been decorated in celebration of the player's return. After a few hours of partying, celebration, and food, Mesquite comes to a realization: the player never received a Nazhican starter. Considering it a "welcome home" gift, the professor throws out three Pok balls, each containing one of the regional starters. Once the player has selected a starter, Alex prepares to challenge his friend in a battle using one of the other starters, eager to battle them after not seeing them in so long. At first, his parents deny it, but he eventually convinces them to allow it, and he takes the starter weak to the player's. After the battle, Alex congratulates the player for a battle well fought, and the party wraps up as the town retires to bed. However, while everyone else seems to be sleeping soundly, the player character is having issues getting to sleep, hearing some strange, eldritch noise in their head. While they attempt to get it out, they slowly open their eyes and notice a bright blue flame hovering over their head, which blinks out shortly thereafter. The noise subsided, the player returns to bed, curious as to what they've just witnessed. When the player wakes up in the morning, they inform their bright-eyed mother about what transpired in their room last night. She simply brushes it off as stress, telling them to relax and rest after both the trip back and staying up late for the party. The player is still convinced something strange is going on, so after breakfast, they make their way towards the town's lab to ask Alex and his parents what had happened. When they entered the house, Alex wasn't there, and Mesquite and Sage were arguing about something; the argument ended when the two saw the guest enter their home. The player explains to them what happened the night before. ---- The professors explain to Charity what they were talking about; they are convinced that whatever the player was discussing means that they would have to take a bit of a journey across the region of Nazhico. Unfortunately, Charity seemed incredibly against the idea: she pointed out that they had literally just returned home the day before, and that as their mother, there was no way they were going to let them head out on some huge country-trotting journey. The two professors simply stammered for a bit before shutting up, but the player simply stands firm, a look of determination in their eye. Charity looks exasperated for a second before sighing and saying that the player "was always a stubborn one", handing them a stack of cash worth about 5,000 P. Giving the player her blessing, Charity tells the two professors to take care of their child before walking away. Before the player heads out, Mesquite gives them their mission: head around the region and search for a person called an "Anima Guardian". Only twelve exist in the entire region, and they would likely be the only ones to know what the player's vision meant. The player is told to visit Canela Town to the north of Corazo, as somebody who knows the whereabouts of the Anima Guardians will likely be there. After a farewell to Charity and the professors, the player sets off on Route 1: Hearth Road. Along the way, Alex catches up to them, seemingly confused as to why nobody bothered to tell him about their friend leaving. The player explains the situation and the journey they plan to undertake to Alex, who then decides it's in both of their best interests for him to come along. The two continue down the winding path of Hearth Road until they reach Canela Town, a small settlement known for its crop exports. While Alex settles in the Pok mon Center to heal up his Pok mon, the player looks for anybody who could know the location of the Anima Guardians. After exploring the town, the player encounters a young girl wearing a purple sweater talking to an old woman. On that remark, the girl remained silent for a second before running off holding the Resonator. As the old woman protested and alled for help, the player decided to run after her, certain that the Resonator would be important. Following them into the nearby Canela Forest, they pursued her until she was eventually cornered, and the girl found herself questioned by the player. While she introduced herself as Opal, she also seemed quite determined to keep the Resonator, saying it was "important". With no way out, she challenged the player to a Pok mon battle. After defeating Opal, she dropped the Resonator, and the player immediately grabbed it in order to return it to the old woman. However, upon contacting it, the item began glowing, humming with a strange vibration. Opal realized that the old woman may have been correct, and that the player may have actually been destined for something involving the Resonator. She ran off, vowing to encounter the player again. The player returned to Canela Town, hoping to return the item to the old woman; however, she was gone. ---- Alex emerged from the Pok mon Center, having fully healed his team up after a surprising wait. He mentioned something about the nurse operating the center going into a back room for some reason, something he had never seen them do before, and it took a long time for her to come out and heal his Pok mon. On that note, he tagged along with the player again, saying that they were still going on their journey and that he'd be supporting them along the way. The player decided it would be best to keep searching for the old woman. After a short time searching, the player finds the old woman in a house, being confronted by a man and a woman wearing dark yellow trenchcoats. They brought up the resonator again, demanding that the old woman hand it over lest she come to harm. Suddenly, the two noticed the player had entered the building, carrying the Resonator with them. Pulling out their Pok balls, the assailants demanded that they hand over the Resonator. Unbeknownst to them, the old woman pulled out her own Pok ball, summoning a large spirit-like Pok mon that knocked the two over. As they fled the house, they vowed to get their hands on the resonator someday soon. Finally alone, the old woman introduced herself to the players as Lima, a protector of the relic known as the Resonator. Seeing that the shard was glowing in the player's hand, Lima determined that the player was the first in a long time to be ready for the quest they were about to embark on, and gave them information. The twelve Anima Guardians, scattered across the region and chosen in secret every generation, guarded a secret of massive power, and only a chosen warrior would supposedly be able to unlock it. The Resonator would be their tool of choice, allowing the warrior to track down the Guardians and challenge them to trials meant to test the strength of both them and their Pok mon. That said, Lima handed two items to the player, a ceramic shard she called an Anima Shard and , and told them to go anywhere in Nazhico they wanted to find the Guardians. The journey was on. Pok mon Anima allows you to battle the Anima Guardians in any order you wish. The order the Guardians are battled on this page is randomly chosen and not indicative of actual gameplay or story. Jouliette, Guardian of Electricity The player decided to head off to the nearest major city in search of an Anima Guardian: Azafran City. The trek down the route was simple and uneventful, but things became immediately more interesting as soon as they arrived. All the windows were blacked out, and all the heavy machinery seemed to be completely inactive. As Alex caught up with the player, he questioned how a blackout had happened so suddenly, stating that his Pok Tek should have informed him Azafran had suffered a blackout. As Alex went to the authorities to ask what had happened, the player pulled the Resonator from their pocket, trying to find a Guardian. Scanning the city eventually lead the player to the Trainer's College, which had also suffered from the blackout. Almost immediately upon entering, they encountered the principal talking to the few students there, assuring them that everything was alright. As they walked off, the students began talking to each other, their voices carrying a worried tone. One girl didn't seem very worried, instead walking up to the player and introducing herself. She walked off to try to check to see what had happened with the power; as she left, the player's pocket began vibrating. The Resonator was picking something up from Jouliette. The player decided to follow Jouliette down the hall, where she snuck through a door labelled "Generator Room: Off Limits", with a stamp resembling an O marking it as official. Seeing no choice, they followed her down into the generator room below the school, and after wandering around for a little bit, met back up with Jouliette, who found herself confronted by two people dressed similarly to the people who had been talking to Lima before. ---- As the mysterious people were defeated, they ran off, not a word to be said. Jouliette didn't look happy yet, however: the Joltik were still feeding off of and damaging the generator. She sent out her own Pok mon, a Pokajoule, to scare them away before turning back to the player. She expressed thanks for their help, but realized that now she needed to go to the city's power plant, as the mysterious people had likely sabotaged that one too. Heading up the stairs and telling the player to meet them as Azafran Caverns, Jouliette didn't leave in time to avoid their question; what did they know about the Anima Guardians? ---- The player and Jouliette left the school, heading out to the nearby Azafran Caverns and taking a shortcut to the city's Power Plant. Along the way, they met up with Alex again, who seemed to find Jouliette attractive and sheepishly said hello to her. When informed that they were heading out to the power plant to help restore it, Alex figured he could take a break from catching Pok mon and joined alongside them. Upon arriving at the Power Plant, the group realized that the mysterious people had already struck, as Joltik were hanging from all the generators, draining their power. As Alex ran off to get help, Jouliette turned to the player and told them that their trial had begun; their mission was to head down to the main control consoles and start the emergency reset protocols, while she used her Pok mon to scare off and defeat the Joltik. Their task clear, the player leaped down the railings, landing in the middle of the control consoles. After solving the passcodes on each of the consoles and resetting the entire system, the lights went back on; the player and Jouliette had saved Azafran City from whatever the mysterious people were doing. Just in the nick of time, Alex arrived with two policemen, who were confused as to why two teenagers were inside a restricted area. Jouliette told them the whole story about what happened; the cops didn't fully believe her, especially the part about the mysterious people, but thanked them for their service anyway. As Alex left with the cops, Jouliette turned to the player for one last favor. It was seemingly part of her destiny as Anima Guardian to challenge the "hero" to a Pok mon battle, something to prove their strength and ensure they were a strong enough trainer to survive the trials ahead. With one last cheerful smile, she pulled out her Pok ball and began to fight. After the battle was won, Jouliette simply smiled and cheered for the player's success. mon battling and electrical engineering for as long as I've been at college, and I've never seen anybody as good at it as you! I'm proud to have been able to call you a friend... Even if it was for just a short time. Now, we should probably be going... But first! I've been told to keep these on me at all times- to give to the hero. If it's not you, then I'd be shocked!|Jouliette}} Jouliette handed the player three items: a TM, , and another strange-looking ceramic shard. The Resonator's vibrations peaked for a second, then stopped: the Trial of Electricity had been bested. Jouliette took the player back through the caverns, healing up their Pok mon "on the house". She expressed that there was somebody she was heading off to contact- somebody she was dating online- and expressed thanks for helping her fix the power plant issue and realize her "destiny" was actually true the entire time: even if it wasn't, she still loved every second of the times they had. With a word of caution stating to keep a eye out for more of those mysterious people, the cheer captain and Guardian of Electricity ran back to her dorm room, a big smile on her face. Kira, Guardian of Flight The player found themselves in Cacaouna City next; though far away from their last destination, they simply decided to follow the instructions given to them by the Resonator. As such, they had found themselves in the chilly town set at the base of Mount Orizama, the highest peak in the region. Despite the relative cold weather, everybody was outside, enjoying themselves and having fun. As much as the player wanted to explore, however, it seemed as though they had some unwelcome company; Opal was in town, talking to a muscular girl in a leotard. Interlude 1 Siegfried, Guardian of Fire Respicio, Guardian of Ice Characters Pok dex No Area North Nazhico South Nazhico Ultra Beasts New Abilities New Moves Anima Shards Anima Shards are items that are equipped to the player as opposed to the Pok mon in their party, and radiate their energy over the entire party at once. Each shard has a unique passive effect that can be used to enhance the player's strategy. Z-Crystals Z-Crystals are crystalline objects supposedly made of raw elemental power, most known for their appearances in the Alola region. When held by a Pok mon, it enables them to upgrade their normal moves into powerful Z-moves, capable of turning the tide in battle and being powered by the new Z-charge mechanic. Z-crystals are collected throughout the story, but are not usable until Professor Kukui grants the player a Z-ring about a sixth of the way in. Region Map The region of Nazhico is based off of Central and South America, and is located on the same continent as the Unova region, introduced in Pok mon Black and White. As such, many Pok mon from Generation 5 make their return in Anima. The region itself is separated into three parts: North Nazhico, which is more urban and industrialized and has a cooler climate, South Nazhico, which is largely desert and forest and possesses a more rural environment, and the Arinoh Archipelago, a small group of islands with an Alola-style resort complex built between them, which are located between the two larger portions of the region and are confined to the postgame. Nazhico is known throughout the world for both its unique cultural heritage and the ruins that dominate a large area of South Nazhico. These ruins are said to be tied to an ancient culture known as the Mazin, who were wiped out by a plague centuries ago; their ruins and artifacts remain to this day. Nazhican culture as a whole is centered around the family, and the region itself is very interconnected, due to the primitive routes created by Mazin forbears and the ferry systems allowing easy access between the two primary halves of the region. Anima Guardians The Anima Guardians are Anima's replacement for the typical Gym Leader. Each of the 12 Guardians is a person who has been chosen to protect the secrets of the region with their lives. The Anima Guardians act as a fusion between Gym Leaders and Trial Captains; they each possess a unique trial and battle with a Totem Pok mon, but also culminate with a battle against the Guardian themselves. Each Guardian grants the player with both a unique TM and an Anima Shard, and these challenges contain 12 out of the 42 shards obtainable in-game. The Guardians are also unique in that they are some of the few Trainers in the game to actually utilize Anima Shards themselves. Gallery PokemonAnima.png|Sketch logo PokemonAnimaStarters.png|Sketches of the starter Pok mon Spizard, Pyrabbit, and Kelponi. PokemonAnimaPlayers.png|Sketches of the protagonist trainers Gabe and Sarah. Anima Female Trainer.png|Art of Sarah by . PokemonAnimaMap.png|Map of the Nazhico region. Trivia *Anima, similar to GameCube Pok mon titles Colosseum and XD: Gale of Darkness, lacks a secondary version, being its own self-contained story and lacking version specific Pok mon as a result. **However, the GTS and other trade-related features such as Wonder Trade remain, and small events in-game such as small modifications to encounter rates can be affected by the player's Trainer ID. *Anima is said to have a heavy focus on returning characters, attempting to have representation from all regions. Polls What do you think should be focused on next during the game's creation? Storyline! Pok mon! Locations! Characters! Past Polls Which starter would you choose? *Spizard- 4 *Pyrabbit- 4 *Kelponi- 2 Category:Pokémon Games Category:Pyro Enterprizes Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Reboots Category:Pyrohedron Games